Is this Heaven?
by Wombatron
Summary: Takes place at/right after Season 1 finale, Jane goes down and all sorts of delirious post shooting confessions show Maura how her best friend really 'feels' about her. Rated T for safety reasons, no bed time fun. Oneshot


_**Hey, just watched the first season, am already in love with these two, needed to channel my feels… You know… the usual reasons for writing… :) **_

_**Usual warnings, I don't own anything other than this little scrap of angst**_

_**If my spelling or grammar is horrible… Or just my writing… My bad**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**~Wombatron**_

"Argh! Let me go!" Jane screamed, bucking against her captor, flailing her legs in an attempt to ground herself, if she could… then maybe she would be able push away from the cold metal that was being held against her body.

Frost and the SWAT team kept their guns trained at the struggling pair in front of the BPD, despite the desperate hollering for help, the bastard hid well behind their normally calm team member.

Korsak couldn't handle much more of this tense atmosphere, the detective clenched his jaw and growled, he promised he would keep Jane safe, not that she let him most of the time, but right now he was failing to fulfil his promise more then ever.

If someone didn't take out Bobby in the next 2 minutes then he was guaranteed to snap and pull the trigger, they always did if they over waited, but the shot wasn't clear…

Korsak spoke up "Bobby, let her go! Its over!"

"Can you make the shot? Cavanaugh muttered to the team leader beside him, readjusting his grip on the handle of his firearm. The black clad enforcer shook his head briefly, his eyes never leaving his scope despite the distraction "he's got her too tight" he replied, squeezing the gun's hand-guard tighter in frustration.

"Bobby please this is over! Please!" Jane pleaded, her neck still hooked in the escapees forearm, the pressure starting to make her faint, her legs kicking less and less

The SWAT team and agents started moving as one toward the struggling pair, the locked enemies starting to move to the left, Rizzoli wondered in the back of her distressed mind of her back would bruise tomorrow… If she lasted that long…

"Take out your keys" Bobby demanded, jabbing the gun impossibly further into the detective's side

**Yep, definitely going to bruise, Maura's going to kill me, 'it's not proper to where a suit to a refined restaurant Jane" … But she's cute when she's angry…**

"Wait" the detective wondered out loud, confused at her train of thought, she was here with Bobby being half choked and bruised by a lethal weapon and she's thinking of her (admittedly) hot best friend in 'that' way?

**Priorities Jane… Fantasies over being manhandled… wow…**

The drug ring member pulled the brunette up hard, enough to make her bone squeeze painfully

"Please, Please, Please! Just shoot him!" Jane screamed hoarsely, struggling to draw a full breath, black dots starting to fill her vision.

The Swat team crawled ever closer, but still not close enough… and time is running out

Bobby's hot breath is thrown uncomfortably faster into Jane's ear, the Latino panicking at the advancing enemy, "put down your weapons and let me walk away" the criminal yells at the sea of black and metal.

"Don't Frankie, please… there's no time! Just shoot him!" Jane tried one more time, clawing at the limb of iron around her throat, "by now he's probably already dead

The door of the precinct flung open as Maura and some of the SWAT team started to descend the staircase, being ignored by pretty much everyone except for Jane, who notices out of the corner of her eye.

**No… No, Maura get back inside! He can get you out here! Why the hell do you think I gave myself up?! **

The detective screamed with her eyes, her brain going into over drive and adrenaline flooding her veins.

"You won't hurt my Maura" the woman whispered before pulling the gun hand down her body swiftly with her newfound chemical strength and shooting herself in the stomach, the bullet passing through herself and immediately killing the drug thug behind her.

/

/

"JANE!" Maura screamed, flinging herself down the staircase and kneeling next to her partner, scooping her gently into her arms, completely ignoring her surroundings.

"Jane? Honey? Open your eyes for me please…" Maura whispered softly to the paling brunette, stroking her cheek gently.

"Maur…" Jane whimpered, feebly grasping her forearm, trying to get her to lean in closer.

"Yes… I'm here… I'm not leaving your side sweetie…" the M.E. murmured to the slowly dying woman.

From the rate of the blood pooling around her friends body, she wouldn't last much longer by the blondes calculations.

"Is this heaven? Mmm… it hurts… Maur why does it hurt?" Jane wondered out loud, finally managing to get the doctors face inches form her own.

"No Jane… you're still here… still with me… Please don't leave… I couldn't… I wouldn't be able to get through it" Isles pleaded to her best friend, her soul mate if she was honest with herself.

"Shh Maur-Maur… let me make the most of this dream before I wake up" the detective asked gently, hooking her hand around the neck of her friend "I've always wanted to know… always wanted to try…" the brunette rasped out, trailing off weakly, her eyes showing what her mouth couldn't say… in even more detail then she could ever verbally convey.

"You… you want to kiss me?" the M.E. encouraged the bleeding woman, her brain running a million miles an hour, analysing every little moment, all the hugs and small touches taking on a whole new meaning…

"Before I wake up? My Maura would never love me like I love her… She doesn't see how beautiful she is but I do… my little Google mouth" Jane giggled, ending in a hacking cough, the tough attitude shedding and the small cute side showing slightly in the police woman's delirium.

"Have you ever tried to ask honey?" the blonde breathed against her friends now extremely close lips.

"N-no… But as long as she's safe… Wait is she safe?" Jane asked panicking

Right before being silenced by a pair of soft lips, gently caressing her own

The women gasped as they felt the electrical pulses underneath their skin… without ever realising it they discovered that they fit together perfectly…

/

/

Just as the pair broke contact the bleeding brunette slipped into unconsciousness… The M.E. looked around in fear for her friend's life, scanning for a flash of red, some hint of a siren…

**Where are the paramedics already?! **

As if on cue the ambulance pulled up beside the women and the medics leapt right into action, loading the detective into a gurney and hooking her up onto an I.V.

They loaded the doctor of death into the back of the ambulance with her partner just as fast as they had fixed the brunette up.

Sitting on the bench beside her unconscious friend, she took a-hold of her hand and pressed it to her lips, pushing all her love, all the need to make her friend well into the kiss, squeezing the rough hand slightly.

"I want to tell you how I feel… I've felt the same about you as you do about me… But I want to wait until the right time… to take you out on a date and treat you like the lady I know you wanted to treated as… Not delicate or flimsy… A strong, willing Amazonian…"

The woman paused for a second, contemplating her next words

"Mine…" Maura told her friend, kissing the hand once more before looking out the front window of the vehicle.

… She felt the hand squeeze back…

_The End _

_**Hope you enjoyed, again, if it was horrid… My bad…**_

_**PM if you have any story ideas for things like OAUT, W13, Rizzoli and Isles, Glee, Faking it… Etc… If you have any other shows I'll see if I know them.**_

_**And hey, reviews are a writers favourite part of the story… so… fire away**_

_**~Wombatron**_


End file.
